Coup de foudre à Ikea
by LanaPattinson
Summary: Je me présente Lana Lang, étudiante en droit. Vous ne me croirez pas, mais j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie à ...Ikea venir lire mon histoire!  fic avec Robert Pattinson!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Voilà je me suis décidée à publier une histoire! C'est ma première alors soyez un peu indulgent s'il vous plait…_**

**_Je publie le prologue de mon histoire, si ca vous tente que je l'a continue laissé moi un review!_**

**_Sinon et bien j'arrêterais la publication ce n'est pas grave!_**

**_Le personnage principal est purement fictif, c'est juste un petit délire que j'ai eu à propos de notre fantasme sur patte et une fille de tout les jours dans l'un des plus grands magasins de meuble j'ai nommé Ikea!_**

**_Voili voilou! J'espère que ca vous plaira!_**

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

**Prologue: Coup de foudre à Ikea**

Assise dans cette voiture, à côter de l'homme de ma vie, j'ai les mains moites, je stressée à mort!

C'est ma première officielle en tant que fiancée! Et quelle sortie! La première de son film, c'est-à-dire le dernier de la saga Twilight.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que je suis fiancée avec le grand, le beau, le sexy, Robert Pattinson!

Non, non les filles ne me tuer pas! Je n'y suis pour rien je vous le jure!

Vous ne me croyez pas?

Et bien lisez mon histoire, comment moi Lana Lang pauvre petite étudiante en droit aie rencontré Robert Pattinson… à Ikea! Incroyable me direz-vous, mais vrai…

_**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**_

_**J'attends vous reviews pour voir si je continue ou pas!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lana**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le premier chapitre de mon histoire!

Avec un peu plus de texte ca sera plus simple de juger!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1:

Paris, la ville la plus romantique qu'il puisse exister!

Paris, ville ou moi Lana, jeune anglaise de 21ans vient d'emménager dans un petit studio pour suivre des études de droits.

La rentrée scolaire à lieu dans 1 semaine, j'ai une toute petite semaine pour aménager mon studio de 20m², pas évident me direz-vous mais j'ai LA solution!

Le magasin de décoration le plus connu…Ikea! L'avantage c'est que les prix sont abordables! Parce que oui, je ne suis pas pauvre, mais je ne suis pas riche non plus! Je n'aipas les moyens de dépenser mon argent dans tout et n'importe quoi!

C'est donc tout naturel qu'en ce lundi 29 août je me dirigeais vers ce magasin, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce petit tour aurait changé ma vie…

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les rayons avec mon crayon, mon mètre et mon carnet Ikea pour noter ce qu'il m'intéressait.

En arrivant dans la partie salon, je remarquais une sorte d'attroupement de filles. Curieuse de nature je m'approchais pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je fis la queue tranquillement au milieu d'une meute hystérique.

Au bout de 20 minutes j'arrivais en face d'un pseudo beau-gosse au sourire charmeur, je l'avais déjà vu j'en étais sur mais ou impossible de m'en souvenir. Je restais planté là devant lui à me demander qui il était quand il se mit à me parler.

- « si tu veux un autographe il faudrait peut-être que tu me donnes ta feuille et ton crayon tu ne crois pas?

- Non sans dec! Je ne savais pas!

- Je rêve ou tu te fou de moi là?

- ummm non vous ne rêvez pas! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me regardait un peu bizarrement, il devait me prendre pour une folle, en même temps je le comprends je fais la queue pendant 20 minutes pour finalement ne pas lui demander d'autographe.

- D'accord donc tu me le donnes ce papier? Il y a du monde qui attends derrière tu sais?

- ah non je ne veux pas d'autographe, je voulais juste voir quelle pseudo-star pouvait provoquer un tel attroupement.

- pseudo-star tu dis? Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin

- oué, votre popularité ne restera pas longtemps, c'est pas avec une chanson, un film ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qu'on marque l'histoire vous savez?

D'un seul coup il se mit à rire comme un dingue, je continuais de le fixer mais dès qu'il me regardait il repartait de plus belle! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire? Il se moque de moi? Quel culot!

- Bon je vais vous laisser avec vos groupies, bonne chance pour la suite!

Et sur ceux, j'essayais de me faufiler dans la foule pour continuer mon tour, quand une main agrippa mon poignet. Je me retournais à toute vitesse prête à mettre en pratique mes cours d'auto-défense, quand je remarquais que c'était lui…

- quoi encore? Je ne vous ai pas fait assez rire?

- je désolé pour se fou-rire mais c'était plus fort que moi! C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle là! C'était trop fort!

- Ravie de vous avoir fait rire, mais je dois y aller!

- attends juste tu t'appelles comment?

- Lana

- Juste Lana?

- ca fait déjà un nom de plus que vous!

- ah oui excuse moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me présenter… je suis Robert Pattinson!

- contente pour vous! Je peux y aller maintenant?

Et sans attendre sa réponse je rebroussais chemin pour continuer mon tour tranquillement!

Enfin c'Est-ce que je croyais…

Voilà le premier chapitre, il est court mais je voulais juste mettre la rencontre des deux héros de mon histoire!

Les prochains seront plus long!

Enfin si j'ai des reviews!

Alors à vous de jouer!

XOXO

Lana


End file.
